leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG040
}} Watt's with Wattson? (Japanese: キンセツジム！テッセンの電撃バトル！！ Gym! 's Electric Shock Battle!!) is the 40th episode of the , and the 314th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 28, 2003 and in the United States on September 4, 2004. Blurb Ash and company are finally at the Mauville Gym. They have an electrifying introduction to Wattson, the Gym's leader, who specializes in Electric-type Pokémon. They discover that he seems to enjoy being a bit of a trickster. Upon entering the gym, they are sent through a type of electric slide/roller coaster ending in a mechanical Raikou, which Pikachu tries to attack. Elsewhere, Team Rocket is exploring the possibility of capturing a large array of Electric-type Pokémon they just found. Wattson decides on a three-on-three match. He uses his Magnemite, but Pikachu knocks it out in one hit. Next he sends in Voltorb, which Pikachu also KO's in one hit. Finally, Wattson sends in Magneton, which also falls to Pikachu. Everyone is shocked and amazed, but Wattson recovers and hands Ash the Dynamo Badge. Ash rushes his Pikachu to the Pokémon Center to recover. There he finds out that it is overloaded with electricity; probably from the Raikou incident. Wattson decides to go to the mountainside to mull over his loss for a bit when he encounters Team Rocket stealing the Electric-type Pokémon. Ash and company arrive and they all help Wattson recover the Pokémon from Team Rocket before sending them blasting off again. Ash tries to give the Dynamo Badge back to Wattson because Pikachu won due to its being overcharged. Wattson tells him to keep it, though, because Ash deserves it. Plot and arrive at Mauville City and immediately proceed to the Mauville Gym so Ash can battle for his . Upon arriving, they are whisked away at high speeds on a platform along a long corridor and over some water till they meet what appear to be a . Thinking it will attack the group, Ash immediately takes action and has attack it with . The head of the Raikou falls off and it is shown that the Raikou was no more than a machine. Wattson, the Mauville City Gym Leader, along with his assistant promptly appear out of a door on the side. Wattson appears delighted with Ash for being able to defeat the mechanical Raikou. At the same time, discovers what appears to be an abandoned power station. Thinking that they could use this as a base for their operations in the Hoenn region, they proceed to enter only to find out that it's filled with and . Dejected, Jessie and James leave only to be stopped by a scheming who informs them that the Voltorb and Magnemite would make a great present for the boss in one of his boss fantasies. The episode cuts back to Ash and Wattson ready for their Gym Battle. Wattson announces that the match will be a three-on-three and he will be using his Voltorb, Magnemite, and and as he's been training with them all for years Ash should expect a tough battle. The gang is shocked that Wattson disclosed which Pokémon he'll be using, but then starts to discuss Ash's choices of Pokémon to use when Pikachu, more eager than ever, leaps into the battlefield determined to go first and Ash agrees. Wattson laughs, happy that Ash is using an against his and commands Magnemite to use . Ash responds by having Pikachu use , which is so powerful it knocks out Magnemite with a single hit! Wattson is stunned, but still jovial and sends in Voltorb telling it to use . Ash has Pikachu use another Thunderbolt and Voltorb is also taken out in a single hit. By now, everyone is surprised at Pikachu's amazing performance, while Wattson has lost most of his jolly nature and, now determined to defeat Ash, angrily sends in Magneton ordering a . Ash now has Pikachu use , which easily plows through the Zap Cannon and knocks Magneton out instantly. Ash is the winner, and no-one can believe just how well he did. Wattson is completely shell-shocked at being defeated so easily, however he attempts to put a brave face on and awards Ash the Dynamo Badge before leaving, leaving Watt very concerned. However Ash doesn't get a chance to celebrate his win as he notices that Pikachu's not feeling well. At the Pokémon Center, Wattson is sadly handing his Pokémon over to Nurse Joy so they can recover from the battle and informs her that Watt will be sent to pick them up. Nurse Joy appears confused at seeing the usual bubbly and warm Wattson seeming so somber and dejected, but Wattson just tells her he's having a bad day before leaving. Soon after he's gone Ash, Watt and the others rush into the Pokémon Center asking Nurse Joy to check out a now clearly sick Pikachu. Wattson is then seen sitting by what appears to be a lake, thinking about the disastrous battle with Ash and concluding he is no longer worthy of the title of Gym Leader. An comes towards him and starts playing with Wattson. Back at the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy tells the group that Pikachu's electric levels were higher than usual and asks Ash if he's been exposed to any high voltage recently which makes Ash disclose the incident with the mechanical Raikou. Nurse Joy informs the group that Pikachu is overcharged and this enables Pikachu to have a lot of power in his electric attacks for a short period of time. Brock is able to figure out that this is reason for the shocking victory over Wattson. Pikachu recovers. Wattson's assistant storms into the Pokémon Center asking if Nurse Joy has seen Wattson as he seems to have disappeared. She recalls the incident a few minutes ago where he dropped off his Pokémon somberly, then works out that Wattson is at his favorite location, a lake by the abandoned power plant, and coincidentally the same location as Team Rocket. Back at the lake, Electrike shows Wattson his . Wattson sees Team Rocket stealing the Voltorb and Magnemite from the power plant in a new electric proof machine. The group arrives at the scene and confronts Team Rocket. Team Rocket steals Pikachu and Electrike and attempts to escape. Ash is about to follow them to retrieve his Pikachu but Wattson stops him and tells him that he has a plan. Team Rocket is overjoyed with the apparent victory over the twerps. Suddenly out of nowhere the same mechanical Raikou appears right in front of Team Rocket. The group shows up as well. Thinking it's a real Raikou, Team Rocket is petrified and becomes too scared to attack it. and unsuccessfully attack the machine. Pikachu and Electrike use and respectively to try to break the cage they're in. Team Rocket eventually decides to try to attack the Raikou and have launch a attack on it which immediately destroys it. Right at that moment the Pokémon they just stole have just managed to break the cage and escape. Seviper and attack Pikachu, however Pikachu easily beats them. is then sent out and beats Pikachu but Electrike steps in and beats it. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket flying. Ash confesses to Wattson the reason why he was able to beat Wattson so easily and offers to hand the Badge back to Wattson. However Wattson refuses to accept the Badge back insisting that Pikachu deserved it for his efforts in helping save the Pokémon at the power plant. Wattson and his assistant say their goodbyes to the group and Ash promises Wattson that he'll battle him again in the future. Major events * and arrive at the Mauville Gym and meet Wattson, the Mauville City Gym Leader. * Ash defeats Wattson easily, due to his being overcharged from an earlier incident, and earns the . * Jessie's Dustox is revealed to know . * Wattson an . * Ash tries to return his Dynamo Badge, but Wattson tells him to keep it. Debuts Humans * Wattson * Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * ( ) Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * (fantasy) * Wattson * Nurse Joy * Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Wattson's) * (Wattson's) * (Wattson's) * ( ; new) * (×3) * (×3) * (multiple) Trivia * This is the last main series episode that was skipped in the dub, with all of the future main series episodes airing in Finnish sooner or later after their English dub release (on the condition that they are dubbed in English). * This is the last time to date when has won a Gym Badge in the same episode in which he meets the Gym Leader. * This is the season finale of Pokémon: Advanced. * This is the final episode of the to air in . * This episode is the last to feature the Who's That Pokémon? eyecatch in the dub until In the Shadow of Zekrom!, almost six years and eight seasons later. * On Pokémon.com and iTunes, this episode is listed as What's With Wattson?. * This is the first time Ash has won a Gym without any of his Pokémon being defeated, excluding one-on-one battles. ** This is also the only Gym battle that Ash won using only one Pokémon, once again excluding one-on-one battles. Errors * Before the battle, Max states that the type is strong against the type. ** However, he may have been referring to the fact that the Grass type has a resistance to Electric-type attacks. * When Ash gets back from the cage, the inner green circle on his hat is smaller than usual. * Max says that Jessie's Dustox, but actually it it. * When all of the Pokémon freed from Team Rocket gather around Wattson, Voltorb are shown to be almost the same size as Magneton. They should be half the size of Magneton, according to their Pokédex entries. Dub edits * In the Japanese version, the that Pikachu destroyed and the Raikou that defeated were two different robots. However, the dub neglects to mention this, and instead implies that Wattson repaired the Raikou that Pikachu destroyed between his destroying it and it blasting off Team Rocket. In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fr_eu= |he=קרב מחשמל |hi=Wattson को क्या हुआ है? |it= |ko= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 040 Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Masahiko Watanabe Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which Ash gets a Badge Category:Episodes with Gym battles Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu de:Spaß muss sein es:EP316 fr:AG040 it:AG040 ja:AG編第40話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第40集